Complete Lightmapping with 3ds Max
Next go to BF2 > Bf2 Lightmapping and hit the "Save/Update File" In the Lightmap Size Control Segment and call the .txt file something like "*YourMap*_LightmapSizes.txt": Open that file it creates and it should look something like this, which is what it produced for my map: Code: hotel undefined undefined undefined undefined house_high_02_v2 undefined undefined undefined undefined house_high_03 undefined undefined undefined undefined house_high_04 undefined undefined undefined undefined house_high_05 undefined undefined undefined undefined house_high_06 undefined undefined undefined undefined house_medium_02 undefined undefined undefined undefined house_medium_05 undefined undefined undefined undefined citybuilding_2a_part1 undefined undefined undefined undefined citybuilding_2a_part2 undefined undefined undefined undefined citybuilding_3a undefined undefined undefined undefined housingblock_1_groundfloor undefined undefined undefined undefined housingblock_1_midfloor_v2 undefined undefined undefined undefined housingblock_1_midfloor_v1 undefined undefined undefined undefined housingblock_1_topfloor undefined house_double_02 undefined undefined undefined undefined house_double_04 undefined undefined undefined undefined citybuilding_4a undefined undefined undefined undefined dock_straight_30m undefined undefined dock_bend_122degs undefined undefined house_detached_02 undefined undefined undefined undefined house_detached_03 undefined undefined undefined undefined house_detached_01 undefined undefined undefined house_low_01 undefined undefined undefined undefined house_low_03 undefined undefined undefined house_low_02_v2 undefined undefined undefined mi_hangar_mec undefined undefined undefined xp1_airtower undefined undefined undefined undefined fishingboat undefined undefined undefined undefined boxesonpallet_01 undefined undefined undefined woodencrate_3m undefined undefined undefined marketstand_1 undefined undefined parkbench undefined undefined undefined plant_box undefined phonebooth undefined undefined undefined rockpile_1 undefined undefined undefined rockpile_large undefined undefined undefined rockpile_medium undefined undefined undefined rockpile_medium_02 undefined undefined undefined container_cl_blue undefined undefined container_cl_green_trash undefined undefined undefined container_cl_red undefined undefined container_cl_yellow undefined undefined container_op_yellow_cluster undefined undefined basket_hoops undefined undefined smallboat1 undefined undefined undefined smallboat2 undefined undefined undefined smallboat3 undefined undefined undefined lighthouse undefined undefined undefined undefined tyre_stack_v1 undefined undefined undefined shack_v4 undefined undefined undefined boatwreck_small undefined undefined undefined undefined pier undefined undefined undefined car1 undefined undefined undefined undefined water_cart_v1 undefined undefined undefined palletstack undefined undefined undefined bus_stop undefined undefined undefined cafechair undefined undefined undefined trash_dumpster undefined undefined tvset undefined undefined undefined lamppost_highway_01 undefined undefined undefined shack_v2 undefined undefined undefined construct_metal_plate undefined undefined shack_v3 undefined undefined undefined lamp_post undefined undefined undefined shack_v5 undefined undefined undefined spawn_shack undefined undefined undefined shack_v1 undefined undefined undefined water_tower undefined undefined undefined gb_carrier_invincible_back undefined undefined undefined undefined gb_carrier_invincible_bridge undefined undefined undefined undefined gb_carrier_invincible_front undefined undefined undefined undefined gb_carrier_invincible_mid undefined undefined undefined undefined gb_carrier_invincible_skijump undefined undefined undefined undefined gb_carrier_invincible_interior_pt2 undefined undefined undefined undefined gb_carrier_invincible_interior_pt1 undefined undefined undefined undefined air_repairstation_no_supply undefined undefined undefined mi_antenna undefined undefined undefined mi_plane_stair undefined undefined undefined mi_barrack_mech undefined undefined undefined undefined bunker undefined undefined undefined These are all the statics and their LODs in your map that can now be lightmapped, but currently each LOD has its lightmap size "undefined" and we need to define it. First thing we need to do is merge our "Master LightmapSizes" file which has most of the static lightmap sizes already defined. First Download this master_size.txt file (right click, save as) and Open it with a text editor, then paste it onto the end of your master_size.txt file and save it: http://files.realitymod.com/lightmap...aster_size.txt Now we need to sort all our objects by Alphabetical order and the simplest way I know to do this with also keeping each object using its LODs is to import this list into a Spreadsheet and for this tut I'm going to use Google Docs/Drive since most people should have that already and if not can use it, if nothing else. First Create a new Spreadsheet on your Google Drive, then go to File > Import and select the .txt file you just saved and in the import file settings I would recommend you use "Replace spreadsheet" and for Separator character you need to set it to use a " " (a Space, without the quotes) as the Separator then hit import and you should have something like this: Now with Column A Selected go to Data > Sort sheet by column A, A > Z and it will sort all the rows out into alphabetical order And do a search in the file for "undefined" and you will be able to see if the settings are already defined in the master, like this "air_repairstation_no_supply" which you can see, is already defined by the row above it: When you find one which isn't already defined, like the bunker here, copy it into the master .txt file like so: Now we need to update the "undefined" lod lightmap sizes to the correct ones. The simplest way to find out what sizes it uses is to browse to the object's ligthmap samples and open them with BFMeshView, with the ".samples" being the LOD0 sample, ".samp_01" being the LOD1 sample, ".samp_02" being the LOD2 sample etc. Once open you will be able to see the width and height of the lightmap settings in the top left: Some of the lightmap samples for many objects are much higher rez than they need to be and in many cases you can make them much smaller, especially for the LODs which for this bunker LOD1 also has a lightmap sample size of 128 by default by we can make it 64 for this bunker with ease and 32 for LOD2. If an object has a different Width and Height resolution then instead of defining them with just one number, you would put a * in the middle of the Width and Height, for example 256*64 for a lightmap texture width of 256px and a height of 64px. Note you should only define objects with different width and height width resolutions that have been setup to have them, which is only a few objects so far with custom Lightmap UVs, such as the Wooden Fence Series. If you find an object without any samples then its a matter of best judgement and/or trial and error to finding the right lightmap size. It must be noted that the resolution for the width and height of each lightmap must be a power of two, ie either a value of 8, 16, 32, 64, 128, 256, 512, 1024 or 2048. Once you have defined lightmap sizes for all the LODs of your statics into the Master Lightmap Sizes file, go back into max and go to BF2 > BF2 Lightmapping and by "Lightmap Size File" Hit the "..." button and select the "Master_LightmapSizes.txt" file you have updated with all your lightmap sizes. Then hit the "Apply Lightmap Settings" button and it will apply all these lightmap size settings to all the LODs of your statics. Spoiler for Importing your Sun & Preparing your Lights: Spoiler for Testing your Light & Lightmap Settings: Spoiler for Full Object Lightmaps: Spoiler for Terrain Sun & Sky Lightmaps: Spoiler for Terrain Sea Water Depth/Transparency Lightmap: Spoiler for Combining & Splitting your Terrain Lightmap: Spoiler for Optimizing "Flat" Lightmaps: |- | |- | |Last edited by R-DEVRhino; 2018-03-03 at 00:00.. |} Use the Browse button and in the next window the Add button to locate all missing textures files. Browse to your pr_edit location and find the specified folders and it will be able to relocate all those files. http://files.realitymod.com/lightmap...09_12_2016.zip |- | |- | |Last edited by R-DEVMineral; 2017-07-15 at 13:14.. |} |- | |- | | |} |- | |- | | |} so sad i don't have max 9 , and my pc rn is so slow to render lightmaps on editor so i guess i'll scratch my hopes up in lightmapping my map xD |- | |- | | |} |} « Previous Thread | Next Thread » | |} All times are GMT. The time now is 00:52.